Lightening strikes in more than one place
by wolf-girl101
Summary: Pure Fax, with a little bit in between. Not quite sure how else to describe it, just read and see what you think. Origionally a one-shot but have more ideas for more chapters :
1. He was her first

**A/N: This story is mainly for faxlover27's Fax contest, however I am getting more ideas for further chapters and may add to it (to be honest I think I will, the ideas are too good to go to waste)**

**Lots of Fax but it is drawn out for a bit getting better at the end, in case of any confusion they are in their late teens (it's the rules).**

**Enjoy (I really should stop saying that. Bad Sarah bad)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, although I would love to own Fang.**

Third Person

After everything that had happened finally the Flock has finally settled down. They pressured Max into it, although she didn't really take that much persuading, to go back to her mom's house, only because there would be so many of them living in the small house they moved to a big house out in the county.

Things between Fang and Max were never easy and with her mom and Jeb around they didn't get any better. Well that was until four months ago when they went to a conference out of town and took Ella with them; the Flock was left alone and Max and Fang were put in charge, even though they are all about five years older the rules were still the same. Max was the leader and Fang her second that was the way it would always be, no matter what. The night that they left the Flock all went to bed at around midnight Max lay there in her bed tossing and turning but she couldn't get comfortable, so she decided to go out for a midnight fly. _What harm could it do? _She thought to herself, _they're big enough to hold their own until I get back and any way they should all be in bed._ With that Max threw on some old clothes and crept downstairs, she undid the chain on the door and opened it silently stepping out into the cool night air.

Max took a running jump and spread her wings, the wind caught them immediately and she smiled as she felt the longed for breeze shift through them. She flew at top speed up into the air and then back down again pulling up just in time, turning towards the forest at the far end of the house Max soared towards the ghostly outline of the trees her wings cut sharp through the air. She could hear the whistle of the wind as it blew through her feathers and she twisted and turned through the oncoming trees. After about half an hour of flying the first raindrop hit her, she was sat on a branch of a tall tree looking back at the house when suddenly thunder rumbled overhead and soon enough the lightening cracked.

Max stretched her wings and pulled them back in before allowing herself to fall from the tree and snapping then open a few feet from impact. The rain grew heavier and the thunder louder, Max sped out of the trees as quick as she could, she didn't want to be hit by any lightening and apparently being one of the highest things out there she would be a prime target. As Max headed back to the house a sudden thought came to her, she hadn't left a window open to get back in and sure enough when she landed the door was locked, she had forgot to put it on the catch. The wind blew in her face and plastered her soaking clothes to her body, I looked out over the yard and into the distance; Max could just make out the tree house that the lads had made a few summers ago.

As she made her way over to it the rain slapped into her face stinging her cheeks; by the time Max got there she was impossibly wetter and practically shivering her wings off. Max flew up to the door and opened it with a shaking hand. A gush of warm air hit her and she sighed deeply, knowing that she would have to wait out the storm the only consolation being the single bed in the corner and the chest at the end of it, which held some of their spare clothes. She walked over to the chest and rummaged through it throwing some of her dry clothes on the bed, when she was organized Max began to peel her sodden clothes from her cold body.

Max crossed her arms and took hold of her t-shirt at the bottom pulling it up over her head; she could hear the slight sucking sound it made as it was peeled from her skin. She shivered despite the warm air in the tree house and threw her t-shirt into a corner, just then Max thought that she heard something but as she glanced round she found nothing, Max turned back to the bed and undid the button of her jeans. A warm hand rapped around her waist and it took all she had not to scream, Max twisted round in her captor's arms only to come face-to-face with Fang.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered to him, trying unsuccessfully to cover her chest.

"I could ask you the same question Max."

He pressed his lips to her jaw and placed feather light kisses along it before stopping at her lips, Max stared into his eyes and he into hers as his face came closer. Soon enough their lips were touching, it felt as if an electric shock had gone through them both, Max twined my hands around his neck; Fang's arms tightened around her waist and he rubbed his hands up and down her back creating circles between her wings with his thumbs. Max's eyes suddenly flew open and she pushed away from him, dislodging his grip on her, and stared intently up into his face.

"Fang… we can't do this. I…I" he looked at her with a lust filled gaze and Max couldn't help but stumble over her words.

"I know that you want this Max. I can feel it in your every touch and it's driving me insane, I can hardly touch you when your mom's around and when she's gone there is Jeb to contend with. I only want to be with you Max." the last bit came out in a just audible whisper. Max knew how he felt because she felt it to, but… she didn't know what she was doing or how to do anything.

Fang stepped closer to her again; he placed his hand on her face and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Max watched as his gaze travelled from her face down her body, he stopped at her breasts and gently rubbed his thumb over her nipple making it protrude through the thin fabric of her bra. His eyes then roamed over her stomach and down towards her partially opened jeans, Fang looked into Max's eyes and she could see the hunger in his eyes that mirrored her own. Max placed her hands on his chest, feeling the curve of his muscles through his t-shirt, and then ran them down his arms making his hair stand on end. With a pained look on his face Fang took his hands from her body and quickly pulled his shirt over his head before replacing them back on her hips.

It wasn't like Max hadn't seen Fang's body before just not in that proximity. She tilted her head up to meet his and he pressed their lips back together, her fingers caught in his hair and dug into his back. Fang's hands caught on her belt loops and he tugged at her jeans, slowly they slid over Max's hips and landed on the floor she stepped out of them her body shivering even more. Max ran her hands back down his chest and to the button of his jeans, he pulled her tighter pressing her against him and she could feel him rubbing against her through the fabric of his jeans. Max's hands fumbled with the button of his jeans and in the end he had to undo it for her, she pulled them down fast over his hips and could tell that he was grateful for the release.

Fang rubbed against her again and a groan escaped her lips, he smiled and moved to nibble Max's ear. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his traced up her back and undid her bra; the flimsy material fell to the floor between them and Fang looked down with greed filling his eyes. He slammed Max against the wall and cupped her breasts in his hands.

"You feel so good Max, so good" he dipped his head and took one of her hard nipples in his mouth, warmth exploded out over her chest as he nibbled and teased with his tongue whilst his other hand massaged her untouched breast. Max gasped at the pleasure she was feeling, there was nothing like it not even soaring through the sky at over two hundred miles an hour. After a few minutes his mouth slipped off her exposing the warm wet skin to the cool air around it, Fang stared up at Max from under his bangs and he dipped his head once again this time heading to the opposite breast whilst his hand took the chill of her other. She gasped again and an unexpected moan escaped her lips Fang smiled against her body and she could feel him growing harder, pressing against her.

Fang pulled back and kissed Max whilst running his hands down her naked back and over her wings, he reached her boxers – you have to be practical – and pushed his hands inside them. His hands gripped her from behind and squeezed her buttocks playfully, Max took one of her hands from his shoulders and trailed it down his chest until she got to his boxers, leaving a trail of fire behind; Fang gasped in delight and pushed her harder into the wall, her skin tingled with his every touch. Max slid her hands beneath his boxers and wrapped her hand around his hot, heavy shaft slowly she rubbed her thumb up and down making him moan from deep in his throat. He took his thumbs from her boxers and slipped them over the top, gently pushing them over her hips to expose her to the air; Fang stood back and looked at her.

"You're beautiful Max," his hot gaze roamed her body, touching every part of her "all over", she looked down beginning to feel embarrassed by the fact that she was standing there naked with her best friend. Fang pulled Max close again and brushed a kiss against her lips, before slowly running his hands down one thigh then the other; he picked her up with ease and carried her over to the untouched bed, gently he laid her down and her breasts drew dramatically smaller as her body stretched. Fang stood at the end of the bed, again roaming his eyes over Max's body before slowly, teasingly, slipping his boxers over his hips and to the ground. Max's eyes couldn't help but run down his body from his firm shoulders all the way down, he was magnificent in his full glory; she could see that he wanted her and slowly he walked towards her and crawled onto the bed, straddling her he bent his head to kiss her and Max wrapped her arms around his neck.

Fang lifted himself up, away from her body and ribbed himself against her. He guided the tip of him into her only to pull out again, teasing her; Max could feel the head of his penis smooth, hard and hot against her body, she grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails in. Slowly Fang guided himself into her and she gasped both with pleasure and pain, he began to move carefully inside her slowly at first as not to hurt her. Max moaned as he sheathed himself inside her, Fang began to move faster caressing her and holding her tight as he drove himself deeper.

"Fang…Please" Max begged, a moan escaped her lips and resounded in her, it was all that Fang needed. He pulled out almost completely, earning himself another moan from Max, and thrust himself so deep within her that she felt him against her cervix. Fang continued to thrust harder and faster, his breathing became ragged and it was hot on Max's neck. He trailed kisses along her jaw all the while focused on the pleasure he was creating inside her; Max dug her nails harder into Fang and scraped them down his back leaving bright red lines and spots of blood in their wake.

"Do you want more Max?" it was a question that he didn't need to ask, he could feel her squeezing around him and tightening every time he plunged further and deeper into her. Fang lifted his head and looked down into Max's eyes, he ran his hands up the side of her body cupping her breasts and stroking them. Max lifted her hips to meet his and she felt him all the more, she focused solely on his shaft pounding into her and felt the tremors run through her body all the way to her heart; she could feel him caressing her, stroking her on the inside all at once sending shivers up her body. Fang's rugged breath brushed he cheek as he drove into her, one of his hands snaked beneath her and wrapped around her waist moving her against him; slowly Max moved with him, her heart pounded in her chest and her breath came in quick gasps tickling Fang's neck with hot air.

"Max? You nearly there? I don't think I can hold much longer" desire filled his voice and his breath caught in his throat. In and out again and again, it was hot pleasure that neither of them wanted to end. Max's body flushed with heat as her climax came over her, she moaned Fang's name over and over but could hear nothing other than the pounding in her head and chest. She clenched tight against him and he thrust harder and deeper into her until he too climaxed; moans exploded from his mouth, calling her and feeding her with more pleasure, as it became more intense a flush of swear words escaped from his lips. Fang collapsed against Max's chest squashing her breasts between them; he could feel her hard nipples pressing into him, he moved his moved his mouth to her neck and began sucking gently.

"Wow…I…that was…" Max was lost for words, her breathing was starting to calm down but she was all to aware of Fang still sheathed within her.

"I know sweetheart. I know" his words were smothered against her neck but she didn't need to hear him to know that he felt the same, she could feel him inside her slowly growing hard once more. Fang shifted and looked down on Max, looking deep into her eyes he smiled and she smiled back; he lowered his head to hers and kissed her, first lightly and then deepening it showing her all of his passion for her. Gently Fang began to move slowly inside her again, not wanting to give her up, before pulling out completely. Max gasped his name, she felt empty without him and the need for more was coming on strong; she moved her hips up to hip again begging for more and it was hard for him to turn her down.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" he lied, well not exactly but he kissed her passionately once more before moving down the bed. Fang cupped her with his hand and slid his fingers between her legs to where she was wet with desire; with his other hand he gently pushed her legs to open her more, he looked down at her and licked his lips before slowly slipping one long finger inside her whilst continuing to stroke her with his thumb. Another finger joined his first and he pushed them further into her; Max's world centered on the beautiful things that he was doing to her with his hand. She could feel her body tingle as she tightened around him, as she opened her mouth to speak a moan slipped passed her lips and Fang smiled slipping yet another finger into her slick body.

Fang stoked her again and again with his fingers; he found her spot within seconds but never let her get all the way, he wanted to tease her first, she already knew what he was capable of and he wanted to give her the pleasure she deserved. The fist waves of orgasm hit her and fresh waves of heat exploded across her chest; wave after wave hit and it seemed to go on forever yet not long enough. Fang continued to plunge his fingers deep within Max after her orgasm subsided then slowly slipped them out, they were coated with her slick wet pleasure and he lifted them to his mouth. Knowing that she was watching him he slowly licked his fingers with the tip of his tongue, he closed his eyes and moaned form deep in his chest before opening them to see the look of pleasure on Max's face.

Max reached out to him and caught his arm pulling him towards her; Fang leant over the top of her propping himself up on his elbow whilst she took his hand in hers and guided it to her mouth. She wanted to taste herself the way that he had and slowly she closed her mouth over his fingers, twisting her tongue around his fingers and licking her cum off of them the sweet taste tickled her taste buds and left her wanting more. Max caressed his fingers before opening her mouth to release him; Fang slid on top of her again and kissed her lips before moving onto her neck, he kept getting lower and lower. He tasted both of her breasts and ran his tongue along her toned stomach, running a circle around her belly button and moving to the top of her pubic hair. Fang lifted his head to smile at her and entwined his hands into her wet matted hair; he slipped his finger between her legs once more and stroked her gently before dipping his head, a roguish smile on his face.

Slowly Fang drew Max into his mouth and caressed her slick flesh with the tip of his tongue running it mischievously up and down her. Max's head fell back with pleasure as he sucked her into his mouth, his tongue entered her delving and coaxing her to the point of orgasm only to back of and kiss her inner thigh. Each time she came closer to peak until eventually it tore her apart, starting from the bottom of her abdomen and spreading like fire out across her body. She called out his name and her body tingled all over as her ran his hands over every inch of her; Fang's tongue tickled her as he licked her up and down, enjoying the sweetness of the flavors she created and how he could melt her so easily.

Fang crept up the bed like a predator stalking its prey, he lay down beside Max and placed feather light kisses along her collar bone whilst trailing his hand across her stomach. Max turned on her side to face him and kissed his hot pink lips, she could still taste herself on them and longed for more of his desire; she lifted her leg over his hips and rolled him gently onto his back, Max towered above him and she leaned down to kissed him lightly on the lips she hovered above him and he took one of her breast in his mouth. She gently pulled back and his teeth ran seductively over her nipple, nibbling gently at the puckered flesh held tight with desire. Max slid down Fang's hips and for a second he was inside her once more relishing in the warmth that her body held. He remained perfectly still beneath her but his chest shook as he tried to control his breathing, which was coming in harsh sharp gasps.

Max let her searing gaze roam over his body, her eyes reflected all the desire that could be found in his, stopping at his erection which was hot and heavy when she took it in her hand. Fang whispered her name uncertain of what he should do.

"How else am I meant to repay you?" her voice was calm and she slowly rubbed her thumb up and down, stroking his hard shaft and making his whimper with the pleasure that he deserved.

"Max, please. You're killing me here" his hand reached out to her but she was too far away to touch.

"Don't die yet, we haven't even got to the good stuff"

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken but…" he gasped as her thumb reached his tip and spread the smooth liquid that was hidden there "haven't we already had the good stuff" his voice came in a whisper and his breath caught in his throat

"Don't get me wrong it was great, but there's still more to come" Max slid her hand up and down his long hard shaft, before smiling mischievously and dipping her head. She licked the tip of him with her tongue and his hips bucked beneath her pleading for more, slowly she took him into her mouth and she felt his moan reverberate through him. Max grabbed his hips and his fingers twined themselves into her hair, she moved her head against him and sucked him into the back of her throat; his hands pressed against her head pulling her down against him reluctant to let her go, her tongue flicked and teased running over the tip of him when she pulled back making him moan from deep within his throat. Her teeth nipped and scraped against his skin, coaxing him the way he had her; Max took one of her hands from his hips and traced it round his shaft before running it across his thigh and gripping his balls firmly in her hand, massaging them as she moved bring him almost to climax.

Max pulled back before Fang came and teased him once more with the tip of her tongue she crept up his body, rubbing her hands over his chest and to his shoulders. She tilted her head towards him and kissed him passionately forcing her tongue into his mouth and tasting every inch of him, their tongues battled together and his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him. Max slowly backed off leaving Fang wanting more and scooted down his body until she was positioned above him, slowly she eased her self onto him and gasped when she felt him enter her. Fang gripped her hips tightly and pushed her onto him until he was fully enclosed deep within her; Max watched his face and he hers as she began to move slowly back and forth moaning as he tickled her on the inside.

Fang tilted his hips to meet Max's and moved with her gaining speed as he plunged further and deeper into her, they moaned in unison and smiled at each other wanting the sensation to last forever. He transferred one of his hands from her hips and ran his finger between her legs, she jumped at first not expecting it and then moved harder, rubbing his finger against her whilst his penis worked her from the inside; receiving pleasure from both and enjoying it immensely. Max liked the feeling of being in control and rested her hands on his shoulders driving him deeper into her, her body tightened around him squeezing him tight; she could feel him hard and pounding inside her, his heart was doing the same beneath her hand.

Their breaths were coming in short sharp gasps and her body constricted around him, Fang moved his other hand from her hip and placed it against her breast squeezing gently in time with her rhythm. His other hand worked gently inside her rubbing smoothly over her slick wet flesh while he plunged further into her, his hips coming up to meet hers each time searching for depths hidden to everyone but him. Again he pounded against her cervix making her moan and plead with him for more, she crashed their hips against each other and she called out his name hearing her own being called in response. Max slid onto him one last time and she felt herself stretch beneath him before constricting around him and pushing him against her, she arched her back as the first signs of orgasm came over her and Fang's hand slipped from her breast trailing down her stomach and landing on her thigh.

The fire exploded across her body once more and spread down into Fang's, his hips jerked beneath her as he came just seconds after she did and still she pushed against him, driving him into her with her last ounce of strength. Max collapsed against Fang's chest and he pulled his fingers from between her legs, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and holding her pressed into his chest. Their chests heaved and their breathing was ragged coming in short bursts of air that was thick with the sent of sex and sweat. Max slid gently off of him and curled up in his arms pressing her sticky body against his and closing her eyes; she inhaled his scent, the sweet smell of masculinity, sweat and sex lingered around her and she lifted her leg to lay it across his lower stomach slowly moving it back and forth over him.

Fang shifted below her, her leg tickled against his sensitive skin and he moaned for the millionth time that night. He turned his face towards her and pressed his lips against her clammy forehead, he traced his hand down her back and created circles in between her wings with his thumbs soothing her. Max's eyes fluttered as his hands sent shivers down her back, he turned towards her and her leg slid in between his pressing him against her. Fang ran his hand through her hair and brushed it out of her face, he looked down at her; the woman he loved and traced the back of his hand across her cheek, he kissed her lips gently and she responded in a dream like manor. His lips pressed against her eyes and trailed along her jaw when he reached her ear he whispered the four words he knew she longed to hear.

"I love you Max" his warm breath caressed her cheek and she smiled despite herself.

"I love you too Fang. I always have and always will"

Thunder rumbled outside the tree house and the lightening cracked, but nothing disturbed the young couple that lay there wrapped in each other's arms, goose bumps ran along their naked bodies and their breathing calmed. They could only just hear each other's murmurs over the echoing sounds of the midnight storm.

"It's our secret Max. For now anyway"

"Mmm… for now"

A/N: Okay a bit of a lame ending I know but I wasn't sure how to end it after everything that had happened. It is much longer than I anticipated as well (I suppose that there was a bit of detail though), anyhow I hope that you enjoyed it and pleeeease review.

Oh and I have some ideas for more chapters so there may be more on the way.


	2. And her second

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, I have had different thoughts on this chapter and have decided to change the one that I originally planned for chapter 2 and possibly put it as chapter 3****, then there were my exams and everything just got left at a standstill. Confused? Good because so am I. **

**Enjoy the Fax, there is lots of it :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to James Patterson**

It had been just over a week since Max and Fang had been together in the tree house; they had no time alone together since and only the memory of that night to reminisce about. Fang was becoming impatient and tried to touch Max at any and every chance he got, he would run his hand over her as he walked by; brush his hand across her thigh when they were sat beside each other; walked into her on purpose just to feel her breasts once again pressed against his chest, he didn't care if the others noticed or that he was taking a big risk around her parents. He wanted her and every night when he was alone in his room it would show, all he would have to do was lay there and think of her stood before him her nipples taught with desire and wet between her legs. Fang would slip a hand below the waistline of his boxers and trace his fingers along himself, when he reached the tip he would spread the pre-cum with his thumb; he would close his eyes and pretend that Max was there with him and that it was her hand that was touching him all over.

One night at dinner they were sat beside each other at the table, there was tension between them and he couldn't take it any longer. It had been a hot day outside and Max was wearing a vest and shorts; Fangs slid his hand beneath the table and brushed it across her thigh, when he got to her shorts he pushed the center of them aside and felt her wet underwear under his fingers. Max all but melted off of the chair and she stifled a moan as his fingers brushed her through the thin material, she felt her nipples slowly turning hard as he slipped a finger beneath her underwear and felt her hot slickness. It was at times like these that she was happy to have gained her new ability, she could block the other's abilities and shield other people from them as well; right then she was blocking Angel from entering either her or Fang's thoughts as the young girl battled hard against her defenses. Max could take it no longer and with all she had she pushed his hand away and excused herself from the table, collecting everyone else's plates and leaving him smiling behind her.

That night they agreed to meet each other once again at the tree house, it was to be their haven; a place where they could be together, just the two of them. Fang was already there when Max arrived and he scooped her up in his arms kissing her passionately before setting her down on her feet, he stared intently into her eyes and he could see that she wanted him as much as he did her.

"What were you playing at before? Do you want everyone to find out?"

"Relax, nothing happened and no one suspects anything"

"Yeah well you didn't have a teenage mind reader trying to get into your head"

"I'm sorry Max. I couldn't help it… it's just that it was so good and I couldn't wait for…" Max silenced him with a deep kiss that left him wanting more when she pulled back slowly she ran her hands up under his shirt and over his toned muscles; Fang grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it swiftly over his head dropping it to the floor, he did the same with Max's then started on her shorts.

He knelt before and undid the button with his hands before taking the zipper between his teeth and edging it slowly down, when it got to the bottom he took his hands from her hips and her shorts fell round her ankles and to the ground. Max stepped out of them and pulled Fang up, her hand snaked beneath his trousers and briefs closing her hand about him and holding him tight. His hand undid the buttons and popped his fly before pushing them hurriedly down his hips and over his legs, next to go were his boxers and when he looked down he could see himself fully enclosed within Max's hand. She stroked him slowly up and down before dropping her hand and walking towards the bed, Fang followed but as he was about to crawl onto it with her she pushed him back and made him stand in front of her. His erection was starting to stand out from his body but he wasn't all the way there, Max beckoned him forward and he stood before her in his full naked glory. Max took him in her hand once more and traced her thumb over his tip before replacing it with her tongue. She held his hips tightly and took him fully into her mouth sucking him into the back of her throat.

Fang groaned and held tightly onto her shoulders as her head bobbed back and forth, her teeth scraping against him and making him hard. Her tongue teased as she moved it around him arousing him all the more, one of his hands slipped from her shoulder and down to her lace covered breast which he cupped tightly squeezing in time with her rhythm and brushing his thumb over her already hard nipple making it protrude more through the thin material. Max pulled back and sat on her haunches, she took one of his hands in hers and guided him to himself; she wrapped his hand around his hard length and started to move it slowly up and down. As Fang began to move faster she removed her hand and watched him as he masturbated wildly in front of her, he moaned from deep within his throat and locked his eyes with hers; Max's gaze slid back down his body and she could see that he was nearly at his peak, she reached out to him releasing him from his hand and took over.

Max slowly climbed from the bed, her hand moving up and down his hot hard shaft and her thumb made circles over his tip. She placed a hand on his shoulder and backed him up towards the wall whilst running her hand over him and tickling his balls with the tips of her fingers. One of his hands knotted in her hair pulling her head back, he bent his head to her neck and kissed it gently before sucking her flesh into his mouth. Fang felt his back hit the cold wall and Max pressed herself against him, her hand moved furiously between them and his free hand moved round her body and gripped her buttocks. He dug his nails into her soft skin as his erection pulsed in her hand; he was nearly there and moaned her name softly into her neck between gasps of breath, Fang trailed his hand up her back and undid the clasp of her bra. He pulled the material roughly from between them, ripping it slightly, and threw it into the far corner of the room.

Max's nipples were taught with desire of watching him and her hand continued to pump up and down feeling his body shudder beneath her. Fang came in her hand and she lifted it to her face to lick it from her fingers with her tongue; she looked down suggestively and dropped to her knees. She looked up at him and smiled before licking the tip of him clean, slowly she moved her lips to the side of him and kissed him from top to bottom. Max took him in her mouth once more trailing her tongue up and down him and gripping his buttocks tight in her hands pulling her towards him; she pulled back and nipped the head of him playfully making him moan deeply sending shivers down her spine. She stood slowly and slipped her thin underwear down around her ankles and kicked them away to join her bra; Fang's eyes traveled slowly down her body and took in the full sight of her. Her small round breasts with peaked nipples and toned stomach down to her womanhood matted with thick pubic hair, he started to step forward but Max pushed him back and lead him over to a chair that was a couple of feet from the bed.

Max pushed Fang into the chair and kissed him passionately, forcing her tongue between his lips and inhaling the sweet scent of him. Fang grabbed her breast and guided it to his mouth running his tongue over her nipple and suckling on it gently while her fingers traced over every inch him. Slowly she pulled her self from his grasp and his teeth grazed over the end of her nipple sending sensations running down her body; Max walked slowly over to the bed and Fang watched as her hips swung from side to side mesmerizing him and driving him insane. She turned and knelt on the bed running her hands over her breast and teasing her nipples with the tips of her fingers nipping them in-between them, playing with them and tormenting him. Max slid a hand down her stomach and ran it over her thigh spreading her legs wide, she placed a finger between her legs and into herself running it from top to bottom and back again, Max stopped at her clit and ran her finger over it again and again moaning every time she touched the right spot.

Through half lidded eyes she could see Fang growing hard once more; he gripped himself round the shaft and began to pump his closed fist up and down whilst watching her. Max moaned at the sight of him running his hand along the hard length of himself and he at the sight of her hand touching where he had only moments before. As his hand thrust up and down he spread pre-cum over himself and he began to pump his hand faster when he saw the pleasure that crossed her face and how wet she was becoming. Max looked at him seductively before slipping a finger deep inside herself, they both groaned in unison, her finger didn't reach as far as Fang's did and she shifted position. Max placed her other hand behind her to support herself and slowly started to mover her finger in and out; her finger slid inside her and moved easily against her, she could feel the heat radiating from inside her.

Slowly focusing her eyes on Fang's she slid another finger inside herself and began to move her hips in time to meet her hand; it was nothing like the things that Fang had done to her the first time but it was pleasurable all the same. Fang began to pump harder as he grew bigger, hotter and heavier in his own hand, with his other he gripped tightly onto the chair unwilling to let go. He needed the release but held on until Max came herself, he would not do it without her. As Fang watched, Max slipped yet another finger inside her and her moans became more intense as her muscles tightened around her making her gasp in pure delight.

Fang moved his hand slowly from the chair and resumed Max's massaging technique from before, he took his balls in his hand and squeezed them gently groaning from deep within his throat. Max's hips moved faster as her fingers plunged further into her hidden depths, suddenly orgasm came over her a burning fire that blossomed from deep within; she came hot against her fingers and writhed as the sensation tickled her inside. Fang came just after her running his hand gently up and down himself from the shaft to the tip, his thumb passed over his tip and worked it slowly feeding himself with images of Max's pleasure. Slowly, unable to give up the feeling of stroking her self on the inside, Max slipped her fingers out and they shimmered with a coating of her slick juices, she could still feel her muscles clenching within her. She raised her hand to her face and licked her cum from her fingers with the tip of her tongue before placing them fully in her mouth, the sweet tang set her taste buds tingling and she moaned again arching her back.

As her back arched her hard nipples protruded from her body, as Fang watched her he kept his fist closed around his penis and continued to run his hand up and down slowly; reluctantly he let his hand fall and stood up from the chair, he had started to go soft and when he got to Max she touched him lightly feeling the warmth emitting from his soft wet skin. Fang picked her up and carried her over to the chair, he sat her down and spread her legs between which her wet flesh glistened. He crouched in front of her and held her by the hips, he dipped his head and teased her with his tongue; slowly he delved in and licked her up and down. Max ran her hands through his unruly hair and pulled him closer, not letting him up for air; Fang plunged his tongue into her and savored her sweet calls for more. He caressed her slick flesh with his tongue and his head moved back and forth delving deeper each time and tasting her where no one else ever had.

Fang sucked her gently into his mouth and moved a finger to the top of her, rubbing it against her slick flesh and making her shiver beneath him. Max arched her back and tilted back her head as she approached climax, she moaned his name and writhed beneath him as it came over her; heat poured from her body as it exploded over her lower abdomen and around Fang's fingers. Fang stood to face her and kissed her passionately before picking her up and carrying her back to the bed, he laid her down gently and she stared up at him desire clear in her eyes and was reflected in his own. He took Max's hand in his own and closed it over his recently hard penis; she rubbed her hand up and down his shaft toying playfully with the tip of him. Slowly he crawled above her, dominating her, and lowered himself into her mouth.

Fang pressed himself into her mouth and touched the back of her throat, he pulled out scraping himself against her teeth and sending shivers running up his spine. Max nibbled at his head and tasted him, feeling him growing bigger and harder inside her. Her hot lips ran across his skin placing feather light kisses down his shaft and leaving tingles along the length of him. She gripped his buttocks tightly as her tongue teased and caressed him, she felt him shudder above her and his hands gripped the headboard tightly; Max slipped a hand from his behind and ran it down her body slipping it between her legs whilst manipulating him with her mouth. Fang didn't have time to pull out of her and came hard and fast in her mouth; Max moaned with pleasure and swallowed his cum, taking him to the back of her throat once more.

As Fang slowly pulled out her teeth grazed the length of him, he slid down her body and cupped her in his hand. He ran his hands back up Max's body and grabbed her hands pulling her into a sitting position; he slid off of the bed and stood in front of her, Fang pulled her up to meet him and slid his hands over her buttocks and down her thighs and lifting her around his waist. He pressed her against himself and she felt him growing hard again beneath her, his hand ran along her body and he dipped his head lifting one of her breasts to his mouth. Max tightened her grip around him and tilted her head back as his tongue teased her nipple, he released her from his mouth and the cool air around them gripped her wet skin. Fang carried her over to the unused desk in the corner of the room and set her down, he pushed her thighs apart and touched her hot wet flesh; Max slipped her hand between them and closed her fist over him feeling his pulse beat strongly below her palm.

"You're hard" her voice was pleasantly surprised.

"I work quickly"  
"Not to fast I hope" her lips curved at the sides and her smile met her eyes.

"Don't worry darlin' this could go on forever" his smile mirrored hers and a glint shot through his eyes.

Max guided Fang into her as he pushed their hips closer together; she wrapped her legs tight around his waist pushing his thick and enormous member deeper within her. Fang pulled out and plunged back into her so hard and fast that he would have hurt her had she not been ready for it, her muscles tightened around him and her body clung to him longing for more. He kissed her softly and began to move deep within her, easing himself in and out, back and forth. Max's head fell back as he ground their hips into each other; heavy breathing filled the room and his kiss deepened as he continued to delve into her. Fang touched her cervix again an again sliding easily over slick inside and touching her all over, he stroked her and tickled her with every thrust of his hips. He steadily pumped into her massaging her spot easily; he cursed as she dug her nails deep into his back and drew little spots of blood. The first waves of orgasm hit and the pounding in Max's head blinded her as the burning heat intensified and crossed her body

Her climax fuelled him and Fang continued to plunge into her body sheathing herself within her, the only sound other than their breathing was the soft slap of skin on skin. Her orgasm had just began to subside and her body relax when all of a sudden it started up again and fire raged across her lower abdomen and out over her body. Max called his name and during the middle of her orgasm she felt him cum inside her, her grasp around him tightened both inside and out as his knees buckled slightly beneath him and he groaned deep within his chest. As the sensation subsided she lowered her legs from his waist, but still keeping him inside her and placed her hands on his chest kissing him deeply as their breathing came in deep gasps. Fang pulled back and smiled as he looked at her, he caught a glimpse of something red on her neck and his smile brightened as he leaned down to kiss it.

He knew that it would be hard for her to cover it so that the others wouldn't see but he couldn't resist adding to it. Slowly he pulled out of her; Max instinctively moved her hips towards him not willing to relinquish the feel of him inside her just yet. Fang moved his mouth from her neck to her mouth and kissed her deeply. His tongue invaded her mouth tasting every inch of her whilst his hand caressed her back and ran over the smooth feathers of her wings. Max pushed her leg between his so that he was pressing against her, just the touch of him making an inferno of passion spread across her body, the heat of him turning her blood to molten lava flowing through her veins. She jumped as he moved his hand between her legs, Max clamped her thighs tight around his hand, wriggling as his fingers crawled in her lap brushing against her while his lips caressed hers.

Max came easily, almost silently the only indication was a quiet whimper which was consumed by the fierce passion with which Fang kissed her. Slowly Max climbed from the desk, her legs felt like jelly as she walked over to the open window. She leaned against the sill staring out at the house. It was late but lights could still be seen in some of the windows and thoughts began to flow through her mind. Fang walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist before pressing his lips to her head. They stood in silence, their clammy bodies pressed together; watching as one by one the lights began to go out until only one was left. A silhouette could be seen in the window looking out into unseeing night.

"We have to tell them soon. It will only look bad if they find out otherwise." Sorrow filled Max's voice for she wanted things to be this way forever. Only in reality she knew that she had to face up to her parents.

"Soon, but for now let us just enjoy what we have before they try to take it away from us. We both know how they feel Max, and I'm not ready to give you up. Not now, not ever." Fang's voice turned hard at the end, like when the Flock is fighting and he is determined to win his battle. The battle for his love for Max would be the one that would determine how strong he could actually be and the measures to which he would go to win her.

The figure moved from the window and the illuminating light was switched off. They were left staring into the darkness of the night, silver slivers of light danced across the branches and illuminated half of Max's face. Fang turned her to face him and bushed a lock of stray hair that fell her face and kissed her slowly, sensuously making her tingle all over. He took her hand and lead to the door, he grasped the handle and opened it gently, carefully as not to disturb the peace of the night. The cool breeze wrapped around them caressing their bodies and nipping their bare skin, Fang sank to his hunches and pulled Max down with him. They sat there, star crossed lovers, with legs entwined staring up at the open nights sky.

**A/N: Reviews as always are loved very very much 3**

**If you guys have any thing that you want in the next chapter let me know and I will see what I can do. Hopefully it shouldn't take as long as this one but you never now what will happen :)**


	3. AN sorry

**A/N: **Okay I know that most of you will be expecting another chapter practically filled to the brim with Fax, so I apologise that you are getting an Authors Note instead.  
I'm having a bit of trouble writing this next chapter as I have major writers block and loads of essays to write for school. So if any of you have some ideas for the next chapter please feel free to PM (that way no one will know what they are) and let me know.

Thanks : )


End file.
